pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby Folfax
Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. Appearance Libby is a 10-12-year old girl with brown eyes, darkish pink eyelids, and black hair. In the movie, shorts, season one, and temporarily in Beach Party Mummy, Libby wore a turquoise dress with blue, green, and orange patterned rectangles on it, turquoise green knee high socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes with a gold buckle. She also had a streak of her hair covering her right eye along with her hair in a high bun held by a hair tie that matches the pattern on her dress and her eyelids were red. In "Beach Party Mummy", Libby is given Egyptian dreads as part of Jimmy's plan to make Libby look like her ancestor, Queen Hasabataslapya and put the mummies to sleep for 10 trillion more years. Libby likes the hairstyle so much that she decides to keep it. In the next episode, Libby gains new clothes; a striped pink fading shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a pink choker collar. She wore a purple shirt, white pants, and white shoes in Lady Sings the News and in "Nightmare In Retroville" for her fashion model Halloween costume and while she was a werewolf. She was seen in her underwear in "Patrick the Snowman." It is two pieces and consists of a similar color scheme to her dress. In the N Men, as Invisible Sister, she wears a blue bodysuit with matching boots and finger-less gloves with a silver lining and a silver belt. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, she wore a sparkly red shirt, with a purple stripe on the bottom, as well as black flared jeans and white shoes. She also had on blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. Biography Not much is known about Libby's family, but she is known to have a father and mother. In "Beach Party Mummy," she discovers that she is related to Queen Hasabataslapya, and changes her hairstyle to the one her ancestor wore in her portrait. She is a vegetarian. Along with Cindy, Libby won a first place trophy for Riverstomp dancing at the school contest in "Battle of the Band;" Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen almost beat the girls with their electronic rock music guitars and drums, but at the last minute, Carl and Sheen destroyed their own instruments in a jealous quarrel, and the boys ended up with was an eighth place trophy after Carl did his giant snot bubble trick. In "Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen", Yoo-Yee kidnaps her, so he can take Sheen's place as the Chosen One in Shangri-Llama. Sheen goes to rescue her and defeats him after Libby admits to being his girlfriend. Libby also realizes that Sheen cares about her more than Ultra Lord. It is also revealed that she cares about him more than music. In "The N-Men", Libby gains the super power of invisibility, based on how she was putting on vanishing cream when she and the group were exposed to the Van Patten Radiation Belt. Libby calls herself "Invisible Sister". She learned in the military station that she also had the ability to generate a force field and create a pad to float herself in midair. In The League of Villains, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby's superpowers are mixed up, thanks to Carl's incompetence. Libby is the one who had ended up with Carl's superpower; Burp Boy. This made her gain the ability to make gigantic burps enough to make anyone go flying. Personality In the shorts, movie and early episodes, Libby was more of a flat character, but as the series progressed, she began to stand out from the rest of the gang and evolved into the group's most sensible and levelheaded member. Libby's main interest is hip-hop, R&B and funk music. When she experiences music withdrawal, she faints and goes crazy. She also loves electronic gadgets and being stylish. In the first and second season, she doesn't appear in the title logo. When she becomes more involved in the show, however, she is added to the logo in the third season. Unlike Jimmy's other best friends, Libby is shown to be a great student, but is not a super genius like Jimmy and Cindy. Libby also is very honest and cannot lie at all, which often gives complications to Jimmy's plans or keeping secrets. Although she does lie in Jimmy for President and Attack of the Twonkies, which the gang is understandably shocked by. Libby's favorite band is Graystar, whom she sometimes asks to play at Retroville. She is also revealed to have piano playing skills. Libby has full knowledge about Jimmy and Cindy's relationship with each other, as Cindy does not want to express her feelings to Libby about it and stammers each time Libby mentions it. Although, Libby sometimes joins Cindy in teasing Jimmy and can be apathetic to their fake fighting. Libby returns Sheen's interest in herself, but not when Sheen is not annoying her with his overbearing mentions of Ultra Lord and occasional flirting, and sometimes Libby denies that she likes Sheen. Sometimes though, it is hinted that Libby might be a fan of Ultra Lord as well. In "The Tomorrow Boys", Libby had become the evil dictator of Retroville after Carl accidentally got the Megalomanium to her birthday party out of confusion by the perfume and the Megalomania. When she opened the present, she became mad with power, thus making her the evil dictator of Retroville. When Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard saved the future, she got mad at them for destroying her gifts and ruining her party. When Sheen explains everything and apologizes, she forgives him and realizes how much Sheen cares about her. Role in the series When Sheen Estevez returned to Earth, she felt relief that he made it back, but also jealousy when it was revealed he brought Aseefa with him. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang